When Sailem met Castiel
by ChloeMcburneyPlatt
Summary: Sailem is the girl whom steals deans baby but crashes it leading her to meet the "angel" Castiel... Will they be drawn together though out their differences?


Chapter 1: The Girl Named Sailem  
The old rusted down, black stained impala spun around the corner of the cliff sharply before rolling straight down the cliff breaking the barrier.  
Saliem looked around finding a weak spot in the windows before unclipping the seatbelt that tightened around her very flat stomach. The front seat window broke as she kicked at it making the glass fall outside the car, where she pulled her self out all cut and bruised.  
The glass from the broken window lay across the exterior of the front of the crashed impala as she pulled herself out and glanced around at the mess she made. "Oh great, I'm going to need a excuse for this one".  
She looked at her bleeding palm and ripped out the pieces of glass that had made home there, "shit!".  
She kinda chuckled at crashing a car that wasn't hers In the first place, "I'm way to talented" she smirked at her own response enjoying herself a little to much as this guy in a black fancy buttoned up suit came walking down the hill towards her. She stared at him not budging from her planted spot, as his short hair came into view with his spiked up moholk made with some guy gel and bright blue eyes stepped into the spot in front of the head light.

The bright blue eyed man now stood in front of her looking at the black impala somewhat realising who it belonged to "how'd you get hold of this vehicle madam?" Sailem gave her daring look at the man "you are way to hot to be a FBI agent mr" Castiels eyes stared directly into the long brown haired girls eyes now "that's private matter to you mam, now do you know this vehicle was stolen?".  
Sailem chuckled failing her attempt to stay serious with this mans competition, with his non blinking glares "yea I was the one who stole it", Castiel going by the FBI name of Clarence stayed perfectly in character not getting the hint of sarcasm that had been offered to him from earlier.  
After long intense staring competitions sailem looked back at Deans impala not responding to any of "Clarence's" questions, "may you kindly come with me" Castiel asked this with a deep rough voice showing his dominant side as sailems hair flicked over to one side as she moved her head gracefully. "Where may that be handsome stranger?" Castiels vessel blushed as he turned around to walk back up the steep cliff face to what he called Bobby's truck.  
The girl rolled her eyes at the first glimpse of the truck "you call this FBI worthy?", the man was already in the drivers seat leaning over to open the door for her "its a off work vehicle, I'm on my lunch break", he paused for a quick breath after his perfectly satisfying attempt at a back up plan.  
She nodded as she plopped herself down in the brown stained seat and reached for the seatbelt "your the FBI put your seatbelt on mr!" She pointed over at his undone seatbelt signalling the laws of road like a first time passer of her driving examination.

The truck pulled up outside a little hobbit hole like house and their seatbelts unclicked, "time to meet the owner of that impala ..." Castiels eyes looked Saliem up and down "I didn't catch your name?" Sailem smiled slightly "it's Saliem and yours was?" There was a brief pause before he answered "it's Clarence miss" Saliem jumped out of the truck and walked over to his side "don't be so fancy I can tell your not good at it" Castiel climbed out and stood directly in front of her, making sure she followed him to the door of the man cave.  
The door flung open making a loud bang as it hit the metal on the back of the wall, Saliem stepped in first feeling the need to as Dean looked up from below on the bottom floor "and who the hell are you?" She pushed herself over the railing so she could see the small hobbit man below "a guy named Clarence caught me in the act".  
Dean looked over at Castiel as he made his way down to him "he did, did he? Nice job top gun" Saliem glanced at Dean as he made a stupid movie reference "top gun really?" Dean nodded his approval as she walked down the stairs and jumped onto the first seat available throwing her feet up onto the book covered table making herself at home.  
"And what did this chicka do Cas?" Sailems ears pricked up "I thought your name was Clarence?" Castiel shook his head and dean kinda went quiet blowing cas' first perfectly good cover up, "sorry man" Saliem leaned back in the chair "I caught her in your impala Dean" Deans face glow like he'd turned into Edward Cullen from the Twilight series "your the person that stole my baby!".  
Sailem chuckles lightly "your baby? God get over yourself much deano", Cas stood there between them silent as they began to argue about the impala and how good it was "it's a classic model", Saliem raised an eyebrow at Castiel who just shook his head "I'll give you that one dean but your tape collection man". Just at that moment Sam walked in and interrupted their conversation "hey who's this?" Sailem turned her head to see this tall giant standing behind her "I'm Saliem graham.. The girl who stole deans baby", Sam couldn't help but laugh until he realized his brothers pale face "I'm Sam winchester".

Sailem looked up at the suited man again that had found her "your the winchesters?", Dean nodded enthusically "I guess you've heard of us than" Sam moved around the table and cleaned up his study books, "yes..did you read the books?" She glanced at his hands moving over the table "what books?" . Deans voice rose over "nothing.. Who's up for pie?" Castiel shook his head as Sam signed and figured he'd have to take dean down the road to the store "I'll go with you than...".  
Dean turned to Castiel before leaving , "did you bring my car back?" He stayed silent for a few minutes until he answered "no Dean, it's on the highway". Dean raced past Sam anger brewing, Sam left shortly after.  
"You lied" Cas sat himself in the chair next to Saliem "first time..", she gave him a adorable smile "your full of surprises mysterious man" .  
Castiel moved the hunting book away from in front of him as Saliem looked over at what he was looking at, "what was that?" The book fell off the table, "it was just a study book for collage, Sam used to go to Stanford". She looked at cas amazed "that tall giant went to Stanford... His a big geek? Matches his size" she manages a serious chuckle as Castiel just stared intently into her eyes.  
Her chair scrapped across the hard floor of the bunker as she moved it out of the place near the table to get something to eat. A cold breeze blow as she opened the fridge and grabbed the last pie out, "this belongs to Dean, back off!" It read, but she just shrugged and walked back over to Castiel with it "I love pie!" He looked up at her to say something when she interrupted him "yea I know it's Deans Cassie boi" she patted his hair "I don't care". She picked up the book and read the cover as she planted herself in the seat closest to the handsome man that just saved her "Bobby's guide to hunting?".


End file.
